Online Friends
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Cassie has always enjoyed video games and coding, and her online friend was always there to talk to her or help her destroy people in online games. When Cassie moves in with her cousin April, she had no idea she would get the chance to meet her online friend.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"If she forgets to come get me then I'm just walking to the nearest game store and camping out there," Cassie thought with a tired sigh and a bit of irritation as she stared at her cell phone.

She had just arrived in New York City and she was waiting on her cousin, April O'Neil to pick her up. Her mom was practically dropping her off to live with her cousin so she could go to school in New York City at the art institute here. She had already gotten her high school diploma at the age of 13 and she finished with a bachelor's degree at her state college at the age of 17.

Her mom didn't want her to go to just any grad school for her degree in engineering. She hadn't decided on a specific field in engineering yet because she was focusing more on building her own games on her computer for herself, for friends, and a few companies.

Cassie pushed some of her dark red hair out of her face and looked up at the busy city around her. She had taken a taxi to go to Times Square to wait for her cousin to pick her up. "She's an hour late," she grumbled as her dark blue eyes went back to her phone. She was about to pull up her note app so she could view the information she had typed earlier about her latest game idea, but a white van stopping in front of her made her look up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," April shouted as she jumped out of the van and pulled her cousin into a hug. April was a bit taller than her cousin, but not by much. She gave a nervous laugh at the look Cassie was giving her.

"Why were you late? I've been standing here ignoring all the looks from the pickpockets and perverts for an hour now," Cassie said as she looked at her cousin before peering around her at the man sitting in the van. "Hello, nice kidnapper van," she told the guy in the driver seat. She smirked at his shocked look and the chuckle from her cousin.

"Well we had to film something for the studio and it ran over a bit, but at least I'm here now. How about we go get something to eat and then I'll take you to my apartment so you can get settled in. My old roommate just moved out so it might be a bit messy but it's a nice place," April said as she motioned for Cassie to get in the back of the van, which unfortunately did not have any seats. "Oh this is Vernon Fenwick by the way, he's my cameraman," she continued as the van pulled out into the busy streets again.

"By the way," Vince muttered before saying hey to Cassie. He was surprised by how different the two cousins were. April was your normal pretty city girl while Cassie looked like a genius hidden behind a baggy Batman sweater and a pair of dirty converse. He had been told by April how smart the girl was and he would definitely go to her if he had a computer issue.

"Sorry about the kidnapper van thing earlier, but seriously, if this thing didn't have your TV station logo, then I would think this was the perfect van to hand out candy and snatch up kids," Cassie said to Vernon with a laugh. She smiled when he seemed to relax a bit. She knew she wasn't the sweetest person when first introductions were made, but she had been extra snappy about having to stand out in the middle of Times Square for an hour.

"So can we go get pizza?" Cassie suggested as she held onto the two front seats so she wouldn't go flying around the back of the van.

"You come to New York City to live and the first thing you want is pizza?" Vernon questioned with a raised brow even though April was shaking her head off to his side. "I know we have good pizza, but there are some other awesome food too," he continued before stopping when he saw the glare Cassie was giving him in his rearview mirror.

"Pizza is my all-time favorite food. New York City has some of the best pizza, so don't tell me to eat something else on my first day here," Cassie said seriously before pointing to a pizza place nearby, which she had researched about and heard wonderful reviews. "Stop there," she ordered and laughed a bit when Vernon pulled over the van and let her out to go grab a slice.

"She's more demanding than you are," Vernon said softly to April, who laughed at his surprised face.

"You shouldn't have dissed pizza. She's addicted to that stuff," April said fondly as she watched her cousin. They hadn't been able to be close over the years but Cassie was definitely her favorite cousin. She hoped that Cassie would like living and going to school in New York City. She had a few months to get her cousin used to the city before classes started in the fall.

"Cheese pizza," Cassie said reverently as she got back in the van and sat down to start eating. "Ok, you guys can get food from wherever you want, I'm good with this," she said as she waved for Vernon to pull away from the curb.

"Vernon, just drop us off at my block. I'll eat at home and I need to help Cassie get settled," April said before starting up a conversation to catch up with her cousin. Even though they were both very different people, she and Cassie always got along well.

"Why do I always like bossy women?" Vernon muttered to himself as he drove April and Cassie home before leaving them there to go to his own home.

"This is nice," Cassie said in awe as she looked at her cousin's apartment, which was actually pretty big considering her cousin's salary at the television station. She didn't mention it, but she knew part of the rent money was probably coming from what April's dad left her after his passing.

"So glad you like it, but hey, don't kill me. I've been working on a story now and I really need to get down to the docks to interview somebody. I'll be back later. I promise," April said after setting down her stuff and showing Cassie the empty bedroom.

"April, you are not leaving me here. I always helped you with stuff like that whenever I visited you years ago, and I'm going to help you now," Cassie said with a wink as she pulled out her roller skates from her suitcase. She knew her cousin would say she couldn't go because she didn't have a bicycle, but she had something better.

"Fine," April said with a sigh even though she was happy for the help. She and Cassie may be different people but they both loved to try to get a good story, which she was sure was her fault because she always made Cassie help her when they were younger. "Let's go," April told her cousin before they left and locked up the apartment.

"Let's hope this isn't boring because if it is then I should've just stayed in the apartment and played a game online," Cassie thought with a hopeful look in her eyes as she roller skated behind her cousin, who was leading the way to the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"I'll never gain weight if we do this much running around every night," Cassie said before yelping when her cousin stopped her bicycle and put her hand over Cassie's mouth. Cassie gave April a curious look, but April just motioned for her to remain quiet. At least she removed her hand from Cassie's mouth before motioning for them to move quietly along the fence.

Cassie's eyebrows shot up when she saw masked men in face paint and fighting gear stealing chemicals from the shipping yard. "Who are they?" she wondered before an old news report flashed through her mind. "Must be the Foot Clan," she thought before seeing her cousin trying to take a picture of the men and one woman sneaking around the area.

"Use mine," she whispered but rolled her eyes when her cousin started to climb the fence.

Cassie took out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of the woman amongst the men since she wasn't wearing a mask, and then she climbed over the fence as well. She was a bit nervous because the men were heavily armed with bullet proof vests and guns. "I know big cities have crime issues, but this is hardcore," she thought as she followed her cousin, as the two of them snuck around some transport trailers.

Cassie went to grab April to stop her from going any further, but something moving on top of one of the trailers caught her eye. She quickly tried to take a picture of whatever or whoever it was, but it disappeared before she could. Shouts arose from the men near them and she quickly looked to see a trailer be thrown at the men.

"Retreat," the woman in command shouted as she got in the getaway car.

Cassie ducked back behind the trailer she was hiding behind as the truck drove past her and out of the shipping yard. "April, are you all right?" she called out as she slowly made her way out into the open. "There you are," she said relieved when she spotted her cousin looking at a symbol on a trailer near where the men had been stealing chemicals.

"What does that mean?" Cassie questioned as she took a picture of it on her phone.

"I don't know but it looks familiar," April said softly as she also took a picture.

"I'll run the picture through the net tomorrow to see what it means, but how about we go home and sleep a bit since all of the excitement is over," Cassie suggested as she looked back and smiled at the fact that she wouldn't have to climb the fence again.

"All right, let's go home. I still couldn't get a good picture of the people," April complained as she got on her bicycle and started leading the way back to the apartment.

"Don't worry about it. I was able to get a picture of the woman commanding all those guys. I guess they were the Foot Clan," Cassie said with a shrug as she skated to be beside April.

"How was your phone able to get a clear picture and mine wasn't?" April asked her cousin in disbelief.

"I modified my phone's camera so it would take a better quality picture in dark settings," Cassie said as if it was no big deal.

"Of course you did, you're going to have to do that to my phone at some point," April said.

"All right, but only if you don't change phones any time soon. It's a pain to do all that and then have people get the next phone that comes out and expect to still have what I did to their phone," Cassie muttered a little tiredly.

"Just remind me and I won't switch to the newest version next year," April said with a yawn.

The two of them were quiet the rest of the way back to the apartment and they both passed out as soon as they hit the beds. April left her cousin a note to make herself comfortable the next morning as she left for work. She was excited to tell her boss about their being a vigilante fighting against the Foot Clan. She didn't get the picture from Cassie yet of the woman who was amongst the Foot Clan last night, but she could have her text it as soon as she was done with a few things at work.

Cassie woke up about lunch time and she checked her emails while drinking some coffee. She had a few emails about the games she was making, so she knew she would have to edit some of the coding for the games today. She almost had a new game finished, which was going to be sold with a great gaming company. Thankfully the games she made and sold online and in stores, made her enough money to pay for school and her expenses. She didn't buy much, just food and different electronics.

She gave her cousin a good morning text at about 2 in the afternoon, which made April call her and tell her she should get a healthier sleep schedule. Cassie just said April was being a mom, which quickly shut her up.

"Hey, will you help me with something again tonight?" April asked towards the end of the phone call.

Cassie closed her email as she wondered how long the coding would take. With a nod, she said, "Sure. Come by and pick me up after 6 in the afternoon and then I'll help you."

"Great, Vernon and I will pick you up as soon as we're done filming this dumb thing for work," April said excitedly and hung up the phone. She mainly wanted Cassie to help because she sometimes noticed stuff that April didn't and also because Cassie's phone could take better quality pictures and most likely video than her phone could.

"Well tonight should be interesting again," Cassie thought as she opened up the game data section on her computer. "I wonder if we'll get to see who the vigilante actually is tonight. I mean he has to be some huge muscle guy if he can throw one of those trailers because that is not normal," she thought as she quickly got to work.

However, a little message notification made her pause with a smile. One of her gaming fans would message her from time to time to discuss how to make the online game better or if the system ever crashed. She didn't know his name or who he was, but she had been talking to him for a few years now about games, electronics, computers, and life in general.

"A fun day of work and talking to my friend," she thought happily as she replied back to his message.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

Cassie let out a small yawn as the van pulled up in front of the apartment complex, and Vernon and April smiled at the tired teenager. Cassie gave them a small wave and smile before she hopped in the back of the van.

"So where are we going tonight for our wonderful adventure?" Cassie questioned the pair as she pulled out her phone to answer another email from her friend.

"Well I have to go film a party tonight at the Sacks' corporation, but after that we'll go drive around the city to see what is going on," April replied as she dreaded having to get dressed up, but at least she would see someone who was close to her dad.

"So what do you need me to do until you two are done filming?" Cassie asked while putting her phone in her pocket.

"Well if you don't care, stay in the van and do some researching about that symbol we took a picture on and that woman we saw," April said and ignored the looks from Vernon.

"Does that mean you're giving me permission to hack government records to find out who that woman is?" Cassie asked with a mischievous smirk.

"She can do that?" Vernon yelled in shock while April gave Cassie a reprimanding look.

"Yeah, she can. She's almost got in big trouble because of doing it too. You are not hacking into anything," April snapped as she went into the back of the van to change clothes. She handed Cassie a towel to hold up so Vernon would not be able to watch her change.

"Ew heels, those look like torture. Why torture your poor feet? You'll make them misshapen by wearing those things," Cassie said while rolling her eyes.

"My feet will not be misshapen," April snapped as she fought to put the dress on without falling onto the floorboard of the van.

"They totally will. Your arch will collapse and your toes will go all weird," Cassie said and laughed when her cousin smacked her on the back. "I'll drop this towel if you hit me again," she said and laughed again when April grumbled but didn't hit her again.

"Dang," Vernon said quietly but not quietly enough because both Cassie and April heard him.

"Don't be gross," Cassie said with a glare at Vernon through the towel. "Have fun at the party, bring me back a slice of cake if there is cake," she said when April was getting out of the back of the van and Vernon exited through the driver side door. "All alone," she muttered bored as she lied down on the floorboard of the van. "Let's hack stuff," she cheered as she pulled her computer out of her messenger bag, which went with her everywhere.

She opened the computer and happily replied back to another email from her online friend before running through the police records to see if that woman's picture showed up anywhere. She was hacking to be able to do this, but what April didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"Hmm, nothing, absolutely nothing," Cassie muttered after a few minutes after she finished searching the police database. "Should I go higher in my hacking level?" she muttered before frowning. "No, they know my IP address, let me try searching up that symbol April and I took a picture of," she said softly as she put the image in a search database.

"It means family," she said and it made her smile. "A vigilante that uses the symbol for family as his calling card. Hmm I wonder if it is more than one vigilante then," she muttered before jumping when the back doors flew open and April jumped in the van.

"What are you doing?" April asked as she motioned for Cassie to hold up the towel again since Vernon got in the car.

"Oh just figuring out that the symbol we saw means family," her cousin answered with a shrug as she closed the computer so April couldn't see where she was hacking.

"Family," April said quietly as she quickly changed clothes while Cassie kept her hidden from view. "Why would a vigilante use the symbol for family as their sign? Also, does that thing look familiar to you because it looks really familiar to me," she continued as she slipped on her yellow jacket.

"Well it kind of reminds me of stuff that your dad had in his lab a long time ago, but you saw more of that stuff then I did. I only got to go in that lab maybe three times when I was a kid and visiting since your dad had to take us there to watch us while he was at work a lot of times," Cassie answered as she put her computer in her bag and looked at her phone.

She turned on her phone and saw that some more networks were available for wireless connection. She frowned when she saw that it was for the Sack's corporation. "Didn't that Sacks guy work with your dad?" she asked and got a nod from her cousin. "Hmm," she hummed as she saved the IP address for the corporation on her phone so she could try to hack into their database later. She didn't trust big companies like that, so she would definitely sneak in there and figure out they were hiding sooner or later.

April left the back to get back into the passenger seat and Vernon started driving down the road. Cassie was busy tinkering around on her phone when April shouted for Vernon to stop all of a sudden. Cassie quickly jumped out of the back of the van when April jumped out of the car as well.

"No, stay up here, it could be dangerous," April shouted at her cousin when Cassie went to follow her.

"That's no fun," Cassie yelled back before getting a great idea. If she could go up to the top of the building then she might be able to get a picture of whoever was causing trouble in the subway station. They might run out to the street get in a getaway vehicle or something, so being up on a roof would be perfect since her camera, which was in her bag, could take a great picture.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"Hey, she said stay here. Where are you going?" Vernon shouted as he watched Cassie push through some people so she could get to a nearby ladder, which would take her up the side of the building and to the roof.

"Just helping my cousin get a good picture of the bad guys," Cassie yelled back with a smirk as she took off her belt and used it to pull down the ladder, which she then climbed after she put her belt back around her waist. "If my cousin yells at you, just blame me," she yelled at Vernon, who looked ready to pull his hair out.

She ignored his shouts as she climbed up the ladder until she was at the very top of the building. She was a little nervous all the way up here, but she had to do this to get a good picture. Calmly, she took her camera out of her bag and made sure everything was ready, but she made sure that the flash wasn't on. She didn't want to risk somebody spotting the flash and coming up here after her because then she would be screwed.

A few minutes passed and none of the bad guys ran outside and neither did April. She felt worried about her cousin, but that worry soon focused on herself because she heard people scaling the side of the building. She ducked behind one of the large air vents on the roof so she wouldn't be spotted.

Her heart was threatening to race out of her chest as she peered around the air vent with her camera at the ready. Her eyes almost rolled out of her skull at the people in front of her. They were giant turtles! Turtles dressed in ninja gear with real ninja weapons. She quickly took a few pictures and thanked any deity listening that her camera didn't make noise. She wondered who they were as she heard all four of them bragging about stopping the Foot Clan, and that was when she spotted the family symbol on one of their bandanas.

"The vigilantes," she thought right as a camera flash went off nearby and her phone beeped letting her know that she got an email from her friend because the special ringtone sounded. "Crap," she thought as all four of the turtles froze and started whispering. Quickly, she put away her camera in her bag before she heard her cousin yell in pain.

Cassie peered around the vent again and saw April on the roof with a turtle in a red bandana standing in front of her in a threatening way, but she had to stifle a giggle when she heard another turtle say he was using a Batman voice.

"Raph, enough," a turtle with a blue bandana shouted as he jumped and landed on the edge of the roof behind April.

Raph, the red bandana turtle, turned around to talk to the others when he spotted Cassie hiding behind the vent. "We got another one, Leo," Raph shouted as started walking towards Cassie, who quickly rushed out from behind the vent to go be by her cousin.

"Cassie, what are you doing up here?" April cried in shock at seeing Cassie, who was looking at the turtles with pure excitement on her face.

"Well I came up here to get a good vantage point to see the criminals who were in the subway station as they left, but then this happens. Hi, I'm Cassie," Cassie said happily as she stared at all of the turtles.

"What are you guys?" April asked shakily as she felt herself about to pass out. She had no clue how her cousin was so calm right now.

All of the turtles piped in about what they were, which basically turned out to be teenage mutant ninja turtles. April did pass out this time, which left Cassie being the only one conscious around the turtles.

"So what are your names?" Cassie asked as she stood in front of her cousin.

"Get the camera," Raph snapped as he eyed the girl warily. She looked to be about the same age as him and his brothers, but he didn't trust her or anybody from above ground.

"Um, excuse me," a turtle with glasses and a purple bandana said as he stepped closer to the girls. He was a little nervous but interested to be around humans for once.

"Her camera on her phone sucks by the way so the picture probably isn't a good quality," Cassie said with a shrug as she watched the turtle grab April's phone and wipe the memory clean.

"You're not scared of us?" Leo, the blue bandana turtle, said as he approached Cassie, who didn't step back when he came near her.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is my cousin without makeup. Just kidding, she'd kill me if she heard that," Cassie said with a smile before hearing her email go off again. "Hang on, I need to check this while you guys make sure my cousin is going to wake up again," she said and pulled out her phone. She had pulled up the email from her online friend before a hand grabbed her phone and tossed it to the purple bandana turtle.

"Wipe this one clean too, Donnie, just in case," Leo ordered in a nice way as he then promised Cassie that she would get her phone back unharmed.

"Wait, this email, no way," Donnie said softly as he looked at Cassie. "Who sent you this email?" he asked again because the email he was reading was what he had sent only moments before fighting the Foot Clan to his online friend. The email discussed a new idea for a game that he wanted her to help him code.

"Oh just my online friend, he'll never give me his name or anything. We talk about different games and coding," Cassie replied with a shrug before noticing how tense Donnie was. "This might be a weird, out there, kind of guess, but if you just read that email and it caused you to pause, does that mean that you're my online friend who talks about games with me?" she asked and she swore she could hear a pin drop.

"You've been talking to a girl, a hot girl with a hot friend, and you didn't tell me?" the orange bandana turtle shouted.

"Mikey," Leo and Raph said at the same time.

"Not fair, Donnie," Mikey said with a pout before looking at Cassie. "But that means you're a hot nerd," he said and then motioned that his mind was blown.

"Well it's nice to have a name and a face for my friend, well I mean if we're still friends after this," Cassie said and couldn't help but laugh at how Mikey was freaking out about Donnie talking to her for months now without him knowing.

"She's waking up," Donnie said to get out of the situation and April really was waking up. He was shocked to find his online friend in person, but he didn't know what to do now that they had met. He was a giant turtle and she was a normal person. He wasn't even supposed to be out tonight fighting the Foot Clan, but it was too late to turn back now. Secretly, he gave Cassie a glance over his shoulder before focusing back on the regaining conscious April.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"She lives," Cassie said with a smirk as her cousin regained consciousness and looked at all of the turtles in shock before frowning at her cousin.

"Cassie, are you all right?" April asked as she slowly stood up after Leo handed her back her cell phone.

"Totally fine, just curious about stuff, but that's a given after seeing giant ninja turtles," Cassie told her cousin before thanking Donnie when he handed her her phone.

"We need to be getting back before Master Splinter knows we're gone," Donnie stumbled over his words when his eyes caught Cassie's curious eyes. He turned away from her so he wouldn't lose himself in her eyes.

"If either of you talk about what you saw tonight, we will find you April O'Neil and Cassie," Leo said in a nice yet serious tone.

"Yeah, we'll find you," Mikey said before immediately apologizing because he didn't mean to be creepy.

Cassie couldn't help but laugh as the other turtles groaned at Mikey before they all took off running and flipping to other roofs. Cassie just stood back and watched how they all moved while her cousin rushed forward to get a picture of the turtles. "I could tell her I got a great picture of the guys, but I don't want her to tell the news station about them," she thought as she watched April look at her in disbelief at what had just happened to both of them.

"Did that really just happen?" April questioned Cassie as they slowly made their way back down the ladder to get to the van.

"I don't know, did you slip drugs in my drink at any point today or maybe Vernon did," Cassie mused and laughed when April smacked her on the arm as soon as their feet hit concrete. "Yes, that really happened," she shouted with a big smile as she raced to Vernon's van and got in the back. "You just missed something amazing," she teased Vernon before April got in the van and told him to take them all home.

Cassie played around with her phone for a bit and decided to email Donnie back since she now knew who she had been emailing for a while now about games and just every day life. A lot of things made more sense now that she knew he was a giant ninja turtle who couldn't really be amongst the general populace in broad daylight. She didn't get a reply right away from the email, but she didn't expect to.

The drive back to the apartment was full of April questioning Cassie about what they had just seen, but April kept muttering the names of the turtles. The names did sound a little familiar to Cassie, but not much. She was the last one in the apartment since April practically plowed her way there. Thankfully, Cassie caught the little old woman that April almost made fall as she rushed up to their apartment.

"Who lit a fire?" Cassie questioned as she entered the apartment and saw her cousin digging through a closet and throwing things every which way. She didn't receive an answer to her sarcasm, but she did get a box full of science stuff and lab reports thrown at her. "Is this it?" she mumbled after just barely catching the box, and then she yelped as April stole it out of her hands. Cassie just rolled her eyes and started messing around with her computer while April was flipping through all of the lab reports.

"They were my pets," April screamed minutes later, almost making Cassie fall out of her computer chair. "They were my pets, the turtles that my dad used for an experiment at the lab. Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo, my pets," April explained as she pushed the lab reports and pictures of the vigilante symbol in Cassie's hands.

"No way," Cassie muttered before reading over the lab reports. "Well that explains some things," she said before jumping when her phone went off to let her know that she had a message from Donatello. She handed April back the paperwork before going to the living room to read the message.

"Please don't tell," was all his message read and Cassie felt her heart break a little. She would never tell because this wasn't something the world needed to know about. The turtles would just end up in a government lab to be cut up and dissected as soon as they could if she or April told.

"I won't tell a soul. I'll be sure to make my cousin's life a living hell if she even tries to tell," Cassie replied back to the message and sent it with a smirk. She laughed as Donnie immediately texted back that she shouldn't do anything bad to her cousin like she did to many people she played games with, but April didn't have anything to worry about because Cassie didn't have magic or a sword in real life. "Don't worry, she'll live," Cassie replied before Donnie said that he had to go because his dad was upset about them being out at night.

"Hey April, you're not planning right now how you can tell your news station about what the vigilantes are, are you?" Cassie questioned and cursed when her cousin dropped something in the other room and went deathly quiet. "Woman, if you tell them that the vigilantes are giant ninja turtles, they will fire you and lock you away for good. Also, it'll be wrong of you to tell this secret when it isn't your secret to tell," Cassie yelled as she went to rush into April's room, but her cousin had locked the door. "You know I can pick the lock, right?" Cassie called out and cursed again when she heard April pushing stuff in front of the door so even if she did unlock it, she wouldn't be able to open it.

"This is my big break," April muttered through the door before yelping when Cassie hit the door from the other side.

"If your news station believes you or if you tell anyone else about them, those four turtles are going to be taken in by the government and thrown into some lab where they will be tested on, cut up into little pieces, or made into mindless killing machines. Don't you dare tell anyone, or I will destroy every bit of technology you have, even your phone and computer," Cassie threatened before going into her own room. She knew her cousin would tell her boss about the turtles, but now she could only hope that the woman didn't believe her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

Cassie stood outside of the news station with a frown on her face as she leaned up against Vernon's news van. She was annoyed at April, who was currently in that building trying to tell her boss about the ninja turtles. Cassie knew the woman wouldn't believe her cousin but it was still the principle of the matter that she should not tell anyone about them.

"I hope they make her spend a night in the looney bin," she muttered as she flipped open her phone and saw a message from Donnie. "I need to talk to you. Meet me," she read aloud and finished reading the location and directions to the meeting spot in her own mind.

"Who was that?" Vernon asked as he tried to lean over her shoulder to read her text message, but all he got was an elbow to the stomach.

"None of your business. Do me a favor though, make sure April doesn't go off the deep end while I'm gone," Cassie said as she put her phone away and made sure it was safely in her pocket so she could run.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" he yelled out.

"Just to see some new friends," Cassie replied with a smirk as she took off running down the sidewalk to get to the meeting location where Donnie and maybe the other turtles would be. She had to dodge a few crazy taxis and charter buses, not to mention local drivers, but she finally made it to the location. A frown crossed her face when she did not see anybody there.

"Donnie," she called out but not too loudly so she would not draw attention to herself. She walked around the little alleyway for a while before finally spotting a manhole in the middle of the alley. She looked around before pulling the manhole off to the side so she could see if there was a ladder or not. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and shined it around in the sewer before she pulled the manhole back to hide where she just entered the sewer.

"Donnie," she called out again before screaming when she felt somebody poke her back. She spun around and flashed the light from her phone into the poke attacker's face. "Mikey, wait, what are you doing here?" she questioned confused as she removed the bright light from the turtle's face.

"Well Sensei said that you and April are in trouble, so we needed to bring you guys to our place to keep you safe. Where is April?" Mikey asked as he walked around Cassie looking for April, who was nowhere to be seen.

"The message didn't say bring April, so I didn't bring her. Anyways, did you use Donnie's email to get me to come here instead of him actually messaging me himself?" she asked the turtle as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe, he was too nervous to do it anyways, so I helped him out a bit. Anyways, you and April are in trouble. The Foot Clan will come looking for you guys so we need to get her here now," Mikey said anxiously.

"Well let me go call her and I'm going back out onto the street somewhere or maybe in a car to make the call. If we are being tracked by the Foot Clan, then they are probably tracking our phones," Cassie said as she started climbing the ladder to leave the sewer.  
>"Be careful," Mikey told her before she exited the sewer and pushed the manhole back in its rightful place.<p>

Cassie made her way to a nearby coffee shop to call her cousin, who answered the phone and immediately wouldn't let Cassie talk. She stood in the store tapping her foot while her cousin went on and on about how she was going to go visit one of her dad's old lab partners to find answers. The last straw broke when April mentioned telling the man about the turtles.

"April, shut up," Cassie shouted and she definitely received a lot of looks from the other customers in the coffee shop. "You cannot tell anyone about those guys, especially not someone who works in labs and around science equipment all day. He will capture the guys and dissect them for fun! You and Vernon need to turn that van around right now and come back here or so help me," she told her cousin.

"Cassie, I'm already inside his house," April said quietly and flinched when her cousin cursed.

"Fine, play nice, don't say much, if you've already said something then don't elaborate on anything else. Just say you don't know anything else and then get your butt out of there. If Vernon gets a speeding ticket, then oh well. Just get back here safely, and when you get back leave your phone at your apartment. I mean it April, leave your phone at the apartment," Cassie ordered her cousin before telling her to be careful.

She hung up the phone and quickly replaced it with a new sim card, which she always had in case of random emergencies like this. She rushed back to April's apartment and left the old sim card before rushing back to the manhole that Mikey was still waiting. She was out of breath by the time she was back in the sewer standing in front of a bored Mikey, who was balancing his skateboard on his feet while he stood on his hands.

"April, will be here eventually, but for now let's get to wherever you guys live," Cassie told Mikey, who surprised her by picking her up and taking off on his skateboard in the sewer. "I didn't mean like this," she yelled at him with a scared expression as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mikey hooted and hollered in joy as he raced through the tunnels and into their home. His brothers and father were standing in one area talking together, but they all froze when Mikey stopped in the middle of the room with a shocked Cassie.

"Mikey, what did you do?" Leo questioned as they all rushed towards the pair.

"Well you said bring Cassie here so I used Donnie's email to bring her here, no biggie," Mikey said before looking down at Cassie, who was still latched onto him.

"No more skateboarding through the tunnels," Cassie muttered as she unlatched herself from Mikey and then she noticed everyone looking at her. "Hi," she said with a small nervous chuckle as she tried to fix her crazy hair.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"Hello Cassie, I am Splinter, the father of Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo. It is good to see you again after so many years," the rat, who stood in the center of the turtles, said kindly as he approached Cassie.

Cassie gave him a curious look before a memory of April's dad's lab flashed in her mind. She remembered seeing Splinter when he was a normal rat. A smile crossed her face and before anyone could stop her, she gave Splinter a hug. Surprise was written on everyone's faces. "I missed you," she exclaimed before pulling back and giving a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry," she said and received another kind smile and laugh from Splinter.

"How come he gets a hug?" Mikey asked before he was elbowed in the gut by Raph.

"Where is your cousin, April?" Splinter asked as he motioned for Cassie and his sons to follow him to a nice area to sit down so they could talk.

"She's on her way, so no worries. It's still so strange to think back to memories of you guys being in that lab and then here you are, awesome ninjas," Cassie muttered and smiled when she saw Donnie blush a bit.

"I will explain everything when April arrives, but for now, you and your cousin are in danger of the Foot Clan and Shredder. I would like for you and your cousin to stay here so you will be safe," Splinter said and he chuckled again at the excited look in Cassie's eyes.

"Sounds like a fun plan to me, but how are we eventually going to stop Shredder and the Foot Clan?" Cassie asked before she started to get distracted by the sight of all of the computer monitors in a nearby corner.

"Do not fear, we will protect you and your cousin, and we will stop the Foot Clan and Shredder," Splinter said softly before his eyes crinkled when he spotted her looking at Donnie's area of their home. "Donnie, my son, why don't you give Cassie a tour of where she will be staying for the time being?" he suggested and smiled encouragingly at his shy son.

"Of course, um this way," Donnie said and started walking around alone, so Cassie had to jog for a second or two to catch up with him.

"I'm seriously jealous of this setup," Cassie said with a pout as she stared longingly back at the computer monitors.

"Thanks, sorry about having to bring you down here, and I'm really sorry that Mikey tricked you like that," Donnie said as they were now a bit away from his brothers and father.

"It's no big deal. The Foot Clan and that Shredder guy are the big deal at the moment, but it's nice to finally see where you live. I've always wondered who you were and where you were from, and I was surprised but in a good way," Cassie said as they finally ended up in front of his computer setup.

"A good way," Donnie whispered as he felt his heart jump for a second.

"Yup, a good way, I mean ninjas are always the best, no matter what anyone says, ninjas always win. Second of all, I technically already knew you from my childhood before we became emailing and gaming buddies, and now I actually get to hang out with you in person. True, we can't go walk in an ice cream shop together, but who needs that fattening stuff anyways," Cassie muttered with a shrug as she easily smiled up at Donnie, who was definitely taller than her.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you ever would," he finally said after thinking over what she said.

"The only thing that freaks me out is spiders, and you know that. So you shouldn't have been worried about us meeting. I'm glad we met, but if you try to keep me out of your life for some protection reason or ninja reason, then there will be trouble. Now how about you show me your latest coding issue while we wait for my cousin to show up," she suggested as she pulled over two chairs to the computer so they could get to work on something both of them loved to do.

The two happily started discussing the coding for Donnie's new game, and they basically shut everyone else out. Splinter couldn't help but smile at the sight before using his tail to flip Michelangelo onto the floor because he had called Cassie and Donnie super nerds. Leo just shook his head and helped his younger brother stand, while Raphael eyed the duo at the computer warily before scoffing. He could be training while Donnie talked technology with the girl, who seemed kind towards him and his brothers, but he wouldn't trust her yet.

"April is at the meeting point," Donnie suddenly exclaimed after he and Cassie had been working at the computer together for an hour or two. He had lost track of time.

"Go ahead and get her, I'll just be here playing around with your computer," Cassie said with a wink and laughed as his face turned a little red.

"I'll be back soon," he said quietly with a giddy smile before he left the lair with his brothers.

"Hey Splinter, can I date Donnie?" Cassie asked when it was just her and Splinter in the lair. She chuckled when Splinter choked on air for a minute. Cassie spun around in her computer chair so she could face the guy. "I'm not joking either," she said as she stared down the guys' father.

"You know you will not be able to have a normal life if you do date my son, Donnie," Splinter said slowly as he walked closer to Cassie, who was still smiling up at him.

"I've never been normal, so it won't be nothing new, well except for the having a boyfriend part. The boyfriend part will be new, but I promise to take good care of Donnie," Cassie said crossing her heart.

"All right, but only if that is what Donnie wants," Splinter finally said softly and chuckled when he was attacked with another hug from the happy girl.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"Cassie," April's voice called out cautiously as she entered the lair with the four turtles, who had brought her down here. "Cassie," she shouted in relief when she saw her cousin typing away at a computer setup with so many monitors. "Are you all right?" she asked as she threatened to squeeze the life out of her cousin with a hug.

"I'm fine, alive and well, but I see you brought your cell phone, which I told you not to bring," Cassie said with a glare after she had stolen the phone from her cousin's pocket. "I'll get you a new one," she muttered before opening the back of the phone and destroying the sim card. "I warned you not to bring it," Cassie muttered when her cousin looked ready to yell at her, but words from Splinter made April freeze and leave Cassie alone.

Cassie just rolled over to sit near the group since her chair was a rolling chair. She got a glare from her cousin again, but the small laugh from Donnie made her not care how angry April was. She had warned her cousin, and this is what April got for not listening.

Splinter gave Cassie a sideways glance when she rolled over to sit by Donnie, who was standing beside his brothers. After she had stopped moving, Splinter finally started to tell the story of how April saved the turtles and Splinter from dying in the lab fire. He then talked about how the guy that April just met up with was the bad guy, who was working with Shredder and the Foot Clan.

"Now you see why I told you not to bring your phone here after going and talking to that creep," Cassie muttered when April looked over at her. "Hopefully, he didn't put any other tracking bugs on you," she continued and looked up when she felt someone gently poke her shoulder. "Yes," she said slowly with a laugh at the end because it was Donnie, who was looking down at her with a shy smile.

"Would you like to help me set up a place for you and April to sleep while you stay here?" he asked her quietly while ignoring the looks and taunts from his brothers, who were just jealous.

"Sure, but if there are bunk beds then I totally get top bunk," she said as she went to roll around the lair some more in the chair, but she felt hands gently grab the back of the chair. "Will you push me?" she asked looking up at Donnie, who was holding the chair.

"Hold on," he said as he put his glasses down back over his awesome green eyes, and then they were off. Her laughter filled the room as he pushed her around the lair a few times as fast as he could, and then they ended up in room that was sectioned off from the rest of the place by some curtains.

"Again," Cassie cheered and she could hear Mikey saying why didn't he get to do that, and then she laughed when she heard him offer to do that for April, who politely declined.

"Again?" Donnie questioned before shaking his head and saying that they really should get to work on making the sleeping areas ready for her and April.

"Fine, but after we're done then I get to push you around in the rolling chair," Cassie muttered in a determined voice and she wouldn't take no for an answer as he immediately started protesting. "If you tell me not to push you around one more time, I'll just kiss you and make you stop talking," Cassie threatened with a smirk after Donnie had been protesting for about five minutes. She winked at him when he immediately quieted down, but she could see he was fighting with himself if he should protest again or not to see if she would actually kiss him.

"Donnie," Raph yelled and everyone froze before rushing over to Donnie's computer.

"We're being attacked from all sides," Donnie muttered in shock before everyone looked at April, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"They did bug you somewhere else, you just didn't realize that they did it," Cassie muttered with a sigh as she covered her face before yelping when one of the walls was blown open by explosives. Her eyes widened as ninjas and a man in a robotic samurai outfit stepped into the lair. "I'm guessing that's Shredder," Cassie said softly, and the fighting began.

Mikey took April to a safe spot, but he wasn't able to find Cassie. She had ran around the room and disappeared when he was ordered to hide both of them. Before he could try to find Cassie and hide her with her cousin, a few of the Foot Clan ninjas started fighting with him.

Cassie had taken refuge behind the curtain bed area, but she wasn't hiding just to hide. She was hiding behind there while throwing whatever she could find at the stupid Foot Clan. She even threw a few nice heavy objects at Shredder, who was fighting with Splinter, which was amazing to watch but terrifying. She didn't want Splinter, the turtles, or her cousin to be harmed.

A yelp escaped her when a blade went through the curtains near her, but thankfully, the blade did not hit her. She glared at the dumb weapon before freezing when she heard Donnie, Mikey, and Leo yell in pain. She looked back out at the lair, and her eyes narrowed as she saw the guys being electrocuted. Raph was nowhere to be seen, but somebody had to try to help them since Splinter was still dealing with Shredder.

Quickly, she ran away from her area, down another tunnel, and she finally found the tunnel where the guys were being pushed to leave the sewer. Her blood boiled as she heard them crying out for their father and Raph, and she even heard Donnie yell for her. "Get off them, you assholes," Cassie shouted as she raced forward and bashed one of the ninjas in the back of the head. She went to hit another one, but someone sneaked up behind her and knocked her unconscious before she could inflict any more harm on the Foot Clan ninjas.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"Cassie, Cassie," a worried voice reached her ears as she slowly woke up. Her head was killing her but she was able to open her eyes and see a worried Donnie staring down at her. A small blush reached her cheeks when she noticed she was laying on his lap, but the blush disappeared when she noticed that she, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey were in some vehicle.

"I'm ok, killer headache, but ok. Where are we?" she questioned as she slowly sat up beside Donnie with his help.

"We were kidnapped," Mikey said softly and she felt her heart broke as the guys started whispering about their father, who may or may not be alive right now.

"I will do everything I can to get you guys out of here," Cassie promised them all as quietly as she could since one of the Foot Clan ninjas was watching them from the front of the vehicle. "Everything I can," she thought as she glared at the ninja and gave him a not so nice finger gesture.

Donnie quickly grabbed her hand and gave her a small shake of his head. He hoped she wouldn't say anything when he kept holding her hand, and his heart jumped when she gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll protect you," he whispered to her and felt his heart skip a beat again when she winked at him.

"I know you will," Cassie told him as she gave his hand another squeeze before they all quieted down. She had no clue where they were being taken, but she knew it had to do with that rich jerk that used to work with her uncle. She would more than happily break his nose and maybe a rib or two if she got to be face to face with him, and if there were no guns trained on her since she couldn't dodge a bullet. Her anxiety was high but having Donnie hold her hand helped a little bit, until the vehicle pulled to a stop and the back doors were opened. Her eyes widened at the large number of ninjas holding normal guns and weird electric guns towards her and the guys.

"What a great welcoming committee," she muttered as she was grabbed by a ninja and pulled away from the turtles, but she was still taken to the lab with the turtles. She felt her heart race as they put her and the guys in separate glass boxes, but she immediately started yelling and hitting on the glass when she saw needles and tubes being inserted into the turtles after they were all shackled so they couldn't escape. She let out a yell of frustration when her efforts to break the glass weren't doing anything, but her anger soon turned to the smirking man who just entered the room. "Coward," she shouted and ignored Donnie's protests to stay silent so she would be safe.

"Ah, I remember you, little Cassie, the one who never knew when to stop asking questions and keep her mouth shut," Eric Sacks, the creepy rich guy, said as he walked over to stand in front of the glass box holding Cassie.

"And I remember you, the jealous dumb ass that could never be better than my uncle. I'm sorry your balls never dropped, but let me out of this thing and maybe I'll help you remember you have them, you coward," she growled as she wished with all her might that she could kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Woah," Mikey said slowly since he never expected to hear something like that from Cassie, and Leo was just as shocked. However, Donnie knew she could be like this since they played games so much online with random people. Cassie wasn't always a sweetheart to rude gamers online.

"I see your crude vocabulary is the same," Sacks grumbled as he remembered how this little brat had cussed him out one time for being mean to the lab rat and the turtles because the testing wasn't going as planned at that time. "You can stay here and rot," he growled at her before focusing on the turtles, who he looked at in wonder and excitement.

"At least I'm not already rotted like you are," Cassie hissed at the man's back before looking at the room in front of her. If only she could get out of here, then she could do a lot of damage to this man's house. She planned to set the place on fire before she went back to the city if she was able to escape. A devilish grin crossed her face as she started planning how to make the explosive with the equipment in the lab around them.

It took a few hours of waiting, stressing, plotting, and talking to the guys before the rescue party finally arrived. Raph fought with Shredder while April and Vernon pressed buttons on the machines to inject adrenaline into the turtles' bodies. Cassie smiled in relief as the guys escaped the glass and Donnie quickly helped her out of the glass as well.

She sneaked off to the side and grabbed everything she would need while the brothers reunited and April and Vernon stared at the lab in shock. It only took a few minutes, but Cassie was able to get the bomb ready and it already started the countdown. She had to use her precious phone for the bomb, but it would be totally worth the loss.

Donnie yelled for her to come on as he and the others were racing out of the lab to get to an escape vehicle. The news van was out of the question, but once they reached the courtyard, they saw a large tractor trailer they could use. Cassie kept trying to rush the group and thankfully the turtles started fighting so they could steal the truck. They all got in the truck with the humans in the truck itself and the turtles in the trailer. They made it through the gate at the same time that Cassie's bomb exploded in the lab, which ended up exploding most of the house and setting fire to the rest.

"What the hell was that?" Vernon screamed while everyone else just shouted in shock.

"I might have left Mr. Sacks a present for being such a jerk," Cassie said with a shrug before yelling for Vernon to focus on getting them back to the city. Cassie just laughed when her cousin gave her a look of complete shock. "Don't tell anyone, but I taught myself how to make bombs last summer. It's surprisingly easy," she said with a shrug before screaming when Vernon had to make a hard turn, which made the truck go completely sideways to the road.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"Next time, I'm driving," Cassie kept muttering as she was being held by Leo along with Vernon and April. Raph lifted them up and Cassie immediately started crawling away from the ledge and glaring at Vernon.

"It wasn't my fault," Vernon shouted as he watched Cassie crawl over to Donnie, and she hid behind his legs.

"Doesn't matter, you were in the driver seat so she's going to blame you," April said with a roll of her eyes before watching curiously as Donnie bent down and calmed down Cassie. "Must keep an eye on that," she thought with a smirk before everyone focused back on how in the world they would get down this hill.

"Are you all right?" Donnie asked Cassie quietly as they descended the mountain to get to the tunnels underneath the cabin.

"Not really but I will be eventually. If I get to punch somebody in the face then I'll feel so much better. You distract April so I can hit Vernon," she said sneakily and laughed when Donnie immediately grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him so she wouldn't go attack the camera guy. "I was just kidding, but I will totally hit a Foot Clan ninja," she said and chuckled again as he held her tighter to him.

"It's too dangerous," Donnie whispered in her ear as he ignored the looks from his brothers. "I don't want you to get hurt," he told Cassie before letting her go, but he even shocked himself when he held her hand and they walked together. He was happy when she did not pull her hand free from his.

"All right, I won't risk my life too much, but if we survive this, then we are going on a date together," Cassie told the now blushing turtle with a wink. "I've always wanted to date a ninja," she said and chuckled when he shook his head at her but he was smiling.

"All right, love birds, we have a city to save," Raph shouted before they all jumped into the tunnel and slid all the way to the city.

The ride through the tunnel was a lot more fun than the crazy drive in the tractor trailer, but Cassie still held tightly to Donnie so she wouldn't go into the wrong tunnel or get hurt. She would definitely have some bruises but nothing too bad. Sliding through a sewer tunnel when you're not super human would definitely leave bruises.

The group made their way into the Sacks building and the turtles immediately tried to get the humans to go home and be safe, but of course, Cassie and April denied. April grabbed Cassie's hand and they took off running with Vernon to get the antidote from Sacks. Cassie yelled good luck to the turtles before they disappeared out of each other's sight.

Cassie's nerves were on edge as they quietly sneaked into Sacks' lab. She glared when she saw the man standing in front of a large vial that was full of a green ooze. "Now if only I had a rock or something," she thought before smirking when he saw a glass beaker near her. "This will work perfectly," she thought when she picked it up and felt how heavy it was.

"April, Vernon, get down," she whispered to them quickly before standing up and chucking the beaker straight at the back of Sacks' head. "Bulls-eye," she thought with a smirk as she grabbed another beaker and quickly threw it at his face when he turned around disoriented.

"Are you crazy?" April snapped as she watch Eric Sacks slump to the ground and he wasn't moving.

"Yes, but my craziness is useful," Cassie yelled back in return as she rushed over to the unconscious man and tied him up with a nearby cable so they could call the police. She finished typing the man up while April grabbed the vial from the machine.

"We have to help the guys," April said before ordering Vernon to watch Mr. Sacks and call the police. April ran up the stairs first with Cassie right behind her.

Cassie's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets when she and April reached the top of the building. The guys were holding up a large metal tower while Shredder was flinging blades at them. She glanced over at her cousin, who looked ready to say something. "Hey tin can, pick on somebody your own size," Cassie yelled and then April yelled a threat to throw the serum into the city below.

"No, don't," Donnie yelled fearfully as he watched Shredder start making his way towards the girls. He looked to his brothers and they had no choice but to release the tower and head for Shredder. Donnie's heart was racing a mile a minute as the tower crashed off the side and into another building at the same time that Cassie, April, and Shredder went over the side. "Cassie," yelled as he and his brothers dove off the side of the building as well.

Cassie cursed as she crashed into the broken part of the tower. Unfortunately, she was a lot closer to Shredder than her cousin was, who was yelling way too much. She should have been yelling for her life, but she was too busy trying to kick the serum out of Shredder's hand. "Drop it already," she grumbled before hissing when Shredder kicked her in the side under her ribs. "That's it," she growled before releasing the bar she was holding onto and launching at Shredder. She felt her skin being cut by his armor but not too badly. With the way she had tackled him, he couldn't really move much, so she was able to reach over and kick the serum out of his hand.

"No, we need that," April screamed and Cassie cursed when her cousin dove for the serum.

Shredder let out an angry roar as he shoved Cassie off of him and she started falling as well. However, Shredder didn't expect for Raph to throw one of his sai at his face, which impaled the man between the eyes. His hands slipped off the tower and he went plummeting down to the street below.

The turtles formed a chain with each other's body so they could reach both of the girls. Raph was just barely able to grab April and Cassie's hands. He and the others swung their bodies so the girls could latch back on to the broken tower. Everyone grabbed hold of the tower and just in time because the broken part of the tower started to fall slowly towards the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Cassie.

Story Start

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Leo asked as fear entered everyone's eyes.

"I wake up before everyone and lick the icing off the poptarts," Donnie confessed and looked over to Cassie when she gave a scared laugh.

"I still don't get the ending of Lost," Mikey cried out.

April and Cassie didn't confess anything because April was too busy shouting and Cassie was too busy not trying to say anything that would embarrass her. However, Raph went all out with confessing how much he loved his brothers and how he only wanted the best for them. Cassie couldn't help but give a little relieved chuckle when Donnie told Raph that they had survived.

"We have to go," Leo said and quickly all of them rushed into the nearest manhole to enter the sewer tunnels.

"So what would you have confessed?" Mikey teased Cassie as they all rushed to go help Master Splinter, since April and Raph had told them that Splinter had been badly injured earlier.

"Nothing," Cassie immediately said and went to walk with her cousin, but Mikey grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not acceptable," Mikey said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Fine, I wish I had went on a date with Donnie before I died, so there," Cassie snapped at him before freeing herself and rushing off to join her cousin. She felt her cheeks warm up when Mikey yelled for Donnie. April just pulled her along so she couldn't stop Mikey from telling Donnie what she said. "I'm going to die," she muttered as her whole face felt warm.

Donnie almost thought Mikey was joking with him when he heard what Cassie had said, but when he saw how shy Cassie looked, he knew his brother was telling him the truth. If they could save their father and after they moved the lair, Donnie would try to work up the courage to ask her on a date. He wasn't sure what they could do for a date, but he would figure out something.

Everyone rushed to help Splinter and thankfully the serum saved him. Cassie couldn't help but hug the person nearest to her after Splinter was ok, and she ended up hugging Donnie, who gave her a happy but nervous smile. She smiled back at him before the group tried to figure out where the turtles and Splinter could stay since the Foot Clan knew about this location. Even though Shredder and Eric Sacks were in jail, the group knew the Foot Clan wouldn't leave them alone.

"They can't fit in our apartment," April said to Cassie as the girls stood a little ways away from the group.

"No, but they could stay in the old subway tunnels," Cassie said as she remembered looking at the old subway maps a long time ago. "No trains go through there and they'd be safe there," she continued and smiled when her cousin agreed. "Hey guys, I have a great idea," she shouted before cluing the others in on her idea.

It didn't take long for the turtles and Splinter to move into one of the old subway tunnels that had been out of use for twenty or more years. The guys had even found a tunnel with some old subway cars still in there, which they used to make their bedrooms. Cassie helped Donnie set up a new computer area so he could do what he usually did but also so he could have a better eye on the city.

April was able to find another job, and this time it was much better than her last one. At least in this job, she was respected and not treated like eye candy. Cassie was still the same, but now she spent more time in the subway tunnel with the guys than in the apartment. Surprisingly, Donnie had taken her on a date by finding a cool empty building that they could have a private dinner date on the rooftop. He had set a table with candles and a large box of cheese pizza, her favorite.

It had been awkward at first because they were shy but soon enough they were enjoying themselves and the city skyline. Donnie was brave that night as he helped he gave her a kiss good night when they arrived on the roof of the apartment complex. Cassie had returned his kiss and then given him a wink before entering the building.

He had been nervous for the next time he saw her, but she eased his fears by entering the subway tunnel, heading straight for him, and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The guys had picked on him when she wasn't there but they were just jealous. He was happy she had met him and his brothers, and he hoped that she always stayed happy with them.

"So who's up for some Chinese food?" Cassie asked that night as she sat by Donnie at his computer.

"You're kidding right," Mikey whined before pouting at April, who was over by Raph. "Tell me she's kidding," he continued and April just laughed.

"You're going to turn into pizza," Cassie yelled at Mikey before looking up at Donnie.

"You know we'll have to order pizza, but I'll order you some Chinese," he whispered to her and chuckled when she gave him a kiss. "But only if you share some of your chow mein," he continued and smiled when she nodded.

"Deal," Cassie said and smiled as she leaned back against Donnie. She had never expected any of this to happen when she moved in with her cousin, but she was happy it did. She wouldn't change any of this for the world.

The End.


End file.
